mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BulletRefutation/Crystal Star RP- Chapitre Deux: Acidic Amethyst
Bonjour, mes amis. Bienvenue sur le chapitre deux! Chapter two of Crystal Star RP! (My... I'm suprised that we had made it this far! ) I thought this RP'd fail, but i guess your guy's support kept this RP moving! To the new peeps joining: Welcome to a Roleplay, a story, of comedy, adventure, life-and-death, romance and threat.... Crystal Star RP, only on MySims Wiki...... Need Not We War. ANYWAY! Let's-a go! Summary 3000 years ago, there were two tribe, the Tribe of the Night, and the Tribe of the Light. The went into war for 500 years or so. During all that chaotic stuff, 5 people from th Tribe of Light made a Crystal Star. The star protects a town, a state, a WORLD from eerie darkness etc. They decided to split the star to protect the star. They left 2 hidden in Darkweld City. Alongside, they wrote a prophecy to help the owner of the book to help save the world. Passed down by many generations, an old woman, Elliden got the prophecy and currently owns it and is ready to pass it down to , Colin Winfrey, her daughter's son. Back to the 3000 years before our character's presence, two people, both from opposite tribes, fell in love. Hailley, a Light Triber and Evan, a Night Triber, loved each other dearly. However, Evan's dad didn't like the relationship of the two, so he prohibited Evan from seeing Hailley. But Hailley decided to come up with a solution, meeting in privacy. This led to Evan disappearing for night... blah blah blah... then daddy found out and got all mad and kinda like ordered some guy to KILL HAILLEY! Hailley died, Evan became depressed. He went into hiding and wrote the Dark Diary, and the power was so strong, that Evan gained the power and became Yves Il, and swore to destroy the world.... 3000 years LATER, Hailley somehow "came back to life", but she doesn't know she was Hailley, but she is now a girl, Haleema, Zain's cousin. Apart from that, Haleema, Iona, Zain, Carmen, Potter, Maria and some others (maybe...) formed an alliance to retrieve the stars and save the world from Yves. But they have to face many obstacles and go to different locations. Anyways... THE MUSEUM... was replaced by the Great Alarm. This alarm, when it sounds, people turn evil. The Agency is immune... or mune... whatever you want. RP Rules and stuff #if you have a bio, don't say "he is a boy who likes cake" or something similar to that. Try to elaborate a little by adding useful info for the RP! #THERE IS NO OC LIMIT AS OF NOW! SIGN UP CHARACTERS ASAP! #NO FLAME WARS #NO TROLLING #ALWAYS ADDRESS WHICH CHARACTER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, UNLESS YOU HAVE A REASON TO NOT DO SO! #You can RP in either First-Person Story format, or normal RP Format. I, myself, will be using a mixture as it can help me write the story. #Be nice The Book THE RP IS BEING ADAPTED INTO A BOOK. I have thought up of a different situation as to how the books can be written. Book 1: Myself Book 2: Author decision in progress... Book 3: Author decision in progress... Book 4: Author decision in progress... Book 5: Author decision in progress... Book 6: Author decision in progress... Book 7: Author decision in progress... Book 8: Author decision in progress... Book 9: Myself Book 10: Myself Current Characters ^^Unintentional Alliteration^^ If you would like your character here, sign up to the RP. This is just a reminder of which characters you control! Inactive characters will be removed! Character Tally THIS IS JUST TO CATEGORISE THE AMOUNT OF OCs EACH PERSON HAS! I (Mayor Zain) have the most, Shared second and Iona 3rd. External and Internal Links #Sign-ups are here #Wiki is here #Ideas blog is here #Chapter 1 is here Category:Blog posts